Time And Time Again
by Copper's Mama
Summary: My take on what could have happened in Unending mainly D/V, but a little S/C.


Sam felt the shields fail as the Ori weapon hit them

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Stargate, don't sue me…

Also, I don't know if Nora is Vala's mother's name, if it's stated somewhere, please correct me…

**Sam felt the shields fail as the Ori weapon hit them. One more direct hit, and the ship would be destroyed, along with all of the knowledge the Asgard had entrusted them with. Knowing she wouldn't have enough to time to separate the hyperdrive from the Asgard core, Sam reached for the Time Dilation Device, only to have another young woman stop her. Sam looked up, and for a moment, thought she was looking at Vala, but after a few seconds realized it wasn't her. There were subtle differences, such as straight black hair instead of poufy or wavy, she was skinny like Vala, but had a bit more mean on her arms and face, and she looked about 10 years younger. **

**This woman was a stranger to Sam. She was about to ask the woman who she was when she inserted a crystal into the main control conduit, and Sam felt them jump into hyperspace. **

**Sam stood up, the ship's inertial dampeners kicking in, and the ground was steady once more. **

"**It's okay, Au- Sam, everything will be fine now," the woman said.**

**Sam stared at her. "Who are you?"**

**The woman smiled. "My name is Clare," she said simply. **

"**Okay," Sam said. "Clare. Where are you from?"**

**Clare smiled. "I'd rather I only have to tell that story once, so if you don't mind, can we call the others to the briefing room?"**

"**Others?"**

"**You, Un – Cameron, Teal'c, General Landry, Vala and Daniel."**

"**Um … okay," Sam agreed, calling over the intercom, for the rest of her team and Landry to join her in the briefing room. **

**Landry, Teal'c and Cameron were the first to arrive, followed shortly by Vala. **

"**What's all this about?" she asked, looking at the young woman before her, feeling a sense of familiarity. "Who are you?"**

"**I'll explain as soon as my Da – Daniel gets here."**

**Vala stood tall. "Your Daniel? Who are you?"**

**Daniel walked in. "What's up, Sam?"**

**Sam gestured to the young woman, whom no one seemed to know who she was. **

"**You've got the floor, Clare," she said. **

**Daniel too noticed the resemblance to Vala, and perked up at the name Clare. That was his mother's name. **

"**Okay, so here's the gist. I'm from the future. In another timeline, Sam activated the Time Dilation Device to buy herself enough time to get the hyperdrive deactivated from the Asgard Core, but she couldn't get out of the Time Dilation device, because there wouldn't be enough time to get clear of the Ori weapon fired at the ship. So, 41 years went by before she was finally able to figure out how to reverse time in a localized field, but figured even if they did reverse time, there would be nothing to stop them from repeating the same mistake twice, so they put me in a time protected bubble, with a five crystals, one of them having the download that would speed up the separation of the hyperdrive, so that we could jump into hyperspace instead of activating the Time Dilation Device."**

**All of the eyes in the room were fixated on her. **

"**Is she for real?" Vala asked. **

"**I think so," Sam answered. "She had the crystal, I saw her put it into the control station, and she was right, I was going to activate the Time Dilation Device, but she stopped me."**

**Daniel piped up, "That still doesn't tell us who you are. Why were you put into the bubble, instead of one of us? Where did you come from?"**

**Clare smiled. "Well, Dad…"**

**Daniel stopped dead. **_**Dad? **_**"What?"**

**She handed him a crystal. "That's what two of the other crystals are for. One for you, and one … for my mother." She handed one to Vala.**

**Daniel stared back and forth from the young woman before him and Vala. They stared at each other. This could not be happening. **

"**I'm your mother?" Vala asked.**

**Clare nodded, handing another crystal to Sam. "That one's for you and Uncle Cameron," she said. **

"**Sorry?" Sam asked, staring at the woman. "You mean, he and I?"**

**Clare nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Are married, in my future. General Landry did the ceremony before he passed away. Nice to see you again, Hank."**

**General Landry nodded his head with an amused expression on his face.**

**Cameron walked up beside Sam, seemingly unsurprised by this revelation. "So what's the fifth crystal for?"**

**Clare handed the final, largest crystal to him. "Basically just everything Auntie Sam was able to discover about the Time Dilation Device, Thor's input, how she discovered Time Travel in a localized field was possible, and a couple important highlights of the Asgard knowledge downloaded from the ship."**

"**Hang on," Vala said, still staring at the crystal in her hands. "You mean sometime in the future, Daniel actually had sex with me?"**

**Clare smiled, rolling her eyes in that Daniel way. "Yes, mother."**

"**How come we have two crystals and they only have one?" she asked, referring to Sam and Cameron. **

"**Your future selves figured you'd probably want to watch them alone, and sort through it all yourselves, Mum."**

**Vala felt an unexpected grin creep up on her at hearing this young girl call her Mum. **

**Daniel left the room without a word, moving to his private quarters. He tried to convince himself that this was some kind of joke … but he'd seen her eyes, and they were his. **

**Sliding the crystal into the Asgard version of the television, he saw himself appear on screen. A much older version of himself. **

"**Okay," the TV him said. "My name is Daniel Jackson. I'm recording from the Earth ship Odyssey, the year is 2046. We left Earth approximately 41 years ago. If I … past me, is watching this, that means that Clare did, she made it back in the time bubble, and stopped Sam from activating the Time Dilation Device. **

**Clare. Where to start. She is a smart, beautiful, funny, great girl, and she's ours. Vala and I got together a few months after Sam activated the device, and I know, we always fought against it, but there it is. If you're watching this … Daniel, then you need to really pay attention, 'cause this is it. The big one. We laid it all out that night, no pun intended. I hashed it out with Vala, though I was the one doing the most hashing, believe it or not. I told her everything, how I was just getting to the point where I felt I could be in a real relationship, but that I'd never thought it could be with her. We both know that wasn't true. But that's beside the point. I hurt her then, I made her cry, as much as she tried to hide it, and in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to hold her, to kiss her, to make everything right again. About 20 years later, we had Clare. Her birthday is November 13, 2025. **

**I know you don't know her, and I know this is all so overwhelming that you're sitting there pinching the bridge of your nose, or adjusting your glasses. But you're just going to have to focus on what's happening now, and not think about the future, because now is important, and nothing else. Vala taught me that. **

**Vala. We've been together for a long time. I know you've only known her for a few years, but I've had almost 50 years with that woman, and let me tell you, there were some bad times, but the good times outweighed those by far. She's a great woman, I know you already respect her as a co-worker, but you're capable of so much more, and so is she. Vala's been through a lot, and she doesn't like to talk about that stuff much, but you've got to let her know that she can trust you, and that you won't leave when it gets tough. She thought for a long time that we were only together because we were stuck on this ship alone, that I was only with her because there was nothing else to do, but she was wrong, and eventually I showed her that. **

**Now you need to show her that you're not going to be with her just because of this crystal, or just because Clare is there, and she wants to see her parents together. I know that back then, right now for you, you're just starting to get to know her, and that she annoys the hell out of you, but that's just her way, and eventually you'll come to see it as endearing. **

**Your path will be different than mine. You won't be stuck on this ship for the next 46 years, you won't be in your own little bubble, you'll be out in the world, and honestly I don't know if we would have had the same relationship that we have on the Odyssey, but I believe we would have found our way together in the end. **

**Also, some stuff you should know about Clare. She likes to read, just like you. She's really into Mayan history right now, so that would probably be a good place to break the ice between you two. She's allergic to seafood, kiwi, and pineapple. We don't know about pet allergies, or bees or flowers or stuff, obviously, but if she stays away from those foods, she's ok. She's ticklish at the arch in her foot and just above her belly button, she was 6 pounds 5 ounces when she was born, she's always wanted a tattoo of the Stargate, but obviously we said no, but once she's back on Earth I doubt you'll be able to stop her. **

**She also loves listening to Vala's stories from before she met us. Let Vala tell them, she's heard them all, but she wants to hear them from your Vala. She's been exposed to artificial ultra violet light, but never real sunlight, so be careful when she goes outside. **

**The rest I guess you can figure out. The most I can tell you is she loves her parents, and we love her, so let her into your heart and your life will be better for it."**

**The video ended, and Daniel sat there, his head reeling from all the information. Vala and he were together, for almost 50 years. His daughter was allergic to seafood, which was good, 'cause he didn't really like fishing anyway, and hated preparing fish. And, oh yeah, he had a daughter! **

**Daniel knew that he should go find Clare, or Vala, or both, but all he could do was sit there in shock. **

**Vala slid the crystal into the "television" in her room, and sat back on her bed to watch. **

**She saw this old woman appear on screen. "I'm so old," she said to herself.**

"**Hello gorgeous! I know what you're thinking," the woman said. "I'm so old. We always said growing old was for ugly people. Well, let's just say I'm not quite as vain as I used to be. We have Clare to thank for that. **

**I know this is a bit strange, one minute you're under attack from the Ori, living life like it doesn't matter, and next minute, you find out you have a daughter with the most amazing man in the world. And yes, I know you're thinking that too, because I was you once upon a time, and I know how I felt about Daniel back then. **

**It took a while … well, only three months, but it felt like a lifetime, to get him to see that it wasn't just pointless flirting, just something I did 'cause I was bored. He yelled at me, and fought so hard against it, but in the end he knew we were right for each other. You just have to persevere, and he'll come to see you for the drop dead sexy woman you are. Hey, I said I wasn't so vain anymore, didn't say I didn't have any left. **

**So, three months after we got stuck on this God-awful ship, I went to Daniel, and we started talking about the Asgard, about how they just wanted to live, but in the end, life was too short. That's when I came onto him, and he pushed me away, saying that I was a wreck, and could never be in a serious relationship, and that he wasn't any better, because sometimes he still thought about his wife, and that never in a million years did he ever think he'd end up with me. **

**He hurt me, and he could see that, and he came over to the bed, and made me look at him, and I guess he must have saw something, because then he kissed me. **

**We made love that day, and from then on we were inseparable. **

**It was a tough ride, especially being stuck on this ship together, with nothing but each other, and the rest of the team. **

**But then a miracle happened, 20 some years later. I got pregnant, and 9 months later, on November 13, 2025, Clare was born. She was this tiny, 6 pound 5 ounces, messy, beautiful baby girl, and she was ours. **

**That baby saved us. If it weren't for Clare, we would have gone crazy on this ship; she was our saving grace. She's named after Daniel's mother, who died when he was 8, along with his father in a horrible accident. Her full name is Clare Nora Jackson, Nora, as you know, was our mother's name. **

**Clare is a wonderful girl, and from what I understand, is now old enough to drink back on Earth, so no matter what Daniel says, you go out and get that girl drunk! But don't let her have anything with kiwi or pineapple in it, or any seafood. She's allergic. We don't know about any other allergies, but those are her only food ones.**

**She likes to read, just like her father, and has his wonderful eyes, of course. She also wants to get a tattoo when she gets to Earth, Cameron told her all about them, and she's been dying to get one of the Stargate. Although, you probably don't want to tell Daniel that you're going, he's completely against the idea."**

**Vala smiled at that. **

"**So, basically, I got everything I wanted, and then some. But you won't be under the same circumstances as I was. But, I hope … we hope that knowing what you know now, and having Clare with you, will bring you and Daniel together again. **

**Oh, and the reason Daniel and I didn't get married, is because I am technically still married to Tomin. You should probably get that sorted out when you get back to Earth.**

**Good luck gorgeous!"**

**The video ended. The TV shut off. And Vala sat there, too many thoughts rushing through her mind. **

**She'd been with Daniel. For a long time. She'd had a baby with him. **

**She'd gone grey and wrinkly, and hadn't cared. What sort of bizzaro world had she lived in?**

**Sam and Cameron sat side by side, watching their own crystal. According to their future selves, they'd gotten together 6 years into their stay on the Odyssey, and had been married 3 years after that by General Landry, who had decided that the military regulations shouldn't apply where they were. They hadn't had kids, but they'd been in love. She'd been the one who brought him back from his bout of cabin fever, and they'd been inseparable ever since. **

**Sam and Cameron looked at each other as their older, on screen counterparts kissed. **

"**So … this is…" Sam started. **

"**A bit, weird?" Cameron said. **

"**To say the least," Sam replied. **

"**So, what do you think?" Cameron asked her.**

**Sam shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought about it."**

**Cameron nodded. "I'd have to agree."**

"**So," he broached. "How should we … do this?"**

**Sam said, "Well, we could … kiss?"**

"**I suppose," he agreed, leaning closer to her.**

**Sam's lower lip twitched slightly, before giving into the kiss. **

**Daniel walked the halls of the Odyssey. They were under 3 hours away from reaching Earth, and he was on his way to see Clare. **

**He wanted to get to know her, felt that he owed it to her, as well as the other Daniel. **

**She'd been given accommodations in one of the guest quarters, and he stopped right in front of her door, knocking softly. **

**She opened the door within seconds. **

"**Hey, Dad," she said, smiling warmly. **

**He didn't think he'd ever get used to being called Dad. **

"**Hi … Clare," he said, stepping into the room. **

"**So, you've watched your crystal," she stated. **

"**Yeah,' he said, putting his hands in his pockets. He watched she unknowingly did the same. **

"**So…" she began. **

"**This is awkward," he said, sitting down in the chair by the desk. **

"**Yeah," she replied. **

"**So…" he said. **

"**I'm sorry, I really don't mean to push this, but this really shouldn't be this awkward. I mean, I know you don't know me, but a part of you does. A part of you loved me, and I love you. You're the best father anyone could ever hope for, and you and Mum made me so happy, even being cooped up on this ship. **

**I can't wait to see the world, and I can't wait for you to show it to me."**

**Daniel said nothing. **

"**Look, I understand," she said. "You need more time. I think I'll just go get a bite to eat. Time travel apparently makes you a bit hungry."**

**She walked towards the door, opening it, about to step out into the hall, but Daniel caught up with her at the doorway, moving in front of her. Looking down into his own eyes, he wrapped his arms around this little girl that was his, and held her to him as though if he let go, she would disappear. **

**Clare instinctively clutched her father tightly, feeling tears well in her eyes as this great man held her. **

"**I love you, Dad."**

**Daniel opened his mouth, not knowing what he was about to say, but knowing he should probably say something, and was interrupted by another woman's voice beside him. **

"**Well, I see we're all getting along splendidly, then," Vala said, a nervous smile on her face. **

"**Oh, hey Mum," Clare said, breaking away from Daniel to give her a quick, warm hug. **

"**Hello, dear," she said, still nervous. To Daniel she said, "I see you watched your crystal. Did you go grey?"**

**Daniel smiled at that. "White, actually."**

**Vala let out a hiss. "Sucks to be you."**

**Daniel felt the awkwardness creeping up again. "Um, Clare, you said you were hungry. Maybe, we should all go down to mess and get some supper?"**

"**That would be great. Mum?"**

**Vala looked at the girl who had her figure, her hair, her mouth. "I could eat," she said simply. **

**As they walked, Clare asked, "So, how long until we reach Earth?"**

"**We've got about two more hours left in hyperspace," Daniel answered. **

"**Cool," Clare said, sensing the awkwardness between her parents. **

**The team, along with General Landry and Clare, beamed into Stargate Command. Vala and Clare held hands, and looked more like sisters than mother and daughter. Daniel was happy that Vala was getting a real chance at being a mother, after everything she went through, and was still going through, with Adria. **

**Daniel didn't know how he would talk to Vala about their future, or if they would even have a future. He knew he would have to think about it alone, before he could talk about it with her. **

**But that was a thought for another time, for now they had to get Clare checked out in the infirmary, as well as the rest of them getting their usual post-mission examinations, and Sam wanted to crack into the crystal containing the knowledge they'd gained in the near 50 years they'd spent on the Odyssey. **

**Dr. Lam was both amused and surprised when she learned that this new person with the group was Daniel and Vala's child, but was also disappointed to see Sam and Cameron holding hands as they walked into the infirmary. **

**The check-ups, with the exception of Clare, didn't take very long. Dr. Lam drew blood, as well as checked her over for the routine ailments, but found her to be in reasonably good health, for someone who had spent 21 years in the same environment. **

"**I'd take it slow going outside, don't want to overwhelm your body," she told the young woman. **

"**Not a problem," Clare said. "I've already made plans for my first few days here, and they're all going to be mostly inside plans."**

"**I heard through the grapevine you're getting a tattoo," Carolyn said, smiling.**

**Clare nodded. "Just don't tell my dad, he's dead-set against it."**

"**My lips are sealed," she said. "So, where are you getting it done?"**

"**The same place where you guys have your tracking implants put in. Uncle Cam put in a good word for me, and I'm going tomorrow."**

**Carolyn nodded, not wanting to think about "Uncle Cam". **

"**So, am I done here?" **

"**You bet," she said, moving so Clare could hop off the stool. "You should come back in a week to make sure you don't have any infections or colds from this environment, but you should be good."**

"**Great," she said "Thanks. It was nice to meet you. General Landry talked about you a lot."**

**She smiled at that. **

**It had only been a week, but already everyone on the base had met, and fallen in love with Clare. She was sweet and kind, and made almost everyone laugh. She had gotten her tattoo, and while Daniel didn't approve, he didn't feel it was entirely his place to tell her no. **

**Vala had completely welcomed Clare into her heart, and when she found out when Clare was getting her tattoo, she had decided she wanted one too, so they each got one of the Stargate, with the others' initials inside the ring. **

**Daniel felt weird. He didn't know how to relate to Clare, how to talk to her without him feeling like she was getting cheapened out of her real dad, and he didn't know how he was going to talk to Vala about their possible future together. **

**He'd be lying to himself if he said he had no feelings for Vala. In truth, he recognized something in her that she hadn't seen in a long time. **

**He was interrupted from his thoughts by Clare running around the corner, barreling into him. **

"**Woah, slow down," he said, catching her before she fell. **

"**Sorry, Dad, racing Uncle Cam, can't stop now," she said, taking a few breaths before starting again. "Oh, Mum wants to see you in her quarters."**

**Daniel watched her go, a light flutter in his heart at her calling him Dad, and dread quickly following at the thought of confronting Vala. **

**Deciding she would never let him forget it if he played the coward card, he made his way to Vala's room, drawing a total blank for what he would say to her. **

**He knocked three times and stuffed his hands in his pockets before Vala opened the door. **

"**Hey," she said, suddenly feeling a bit warm. **

"**Clare said you wanted to see me?" he said, stepping into the room.**

"**Yes," she replied, closing the door.**

**They both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. **

"**Anything in particular?" Daniel asked, leaning against her dresser.**

**Vala threw her hands in the air. "Okay, this is ridiculous. We're both adults, right?"**

**He nodded. **

"**So, our future selves from an alternate reality to us had a child, and now she's here," she said.**

**He looked at her finally. "Okay…"**

"**My point it, it shouldn't change anything between us unless we want it to, Daniel," she explained, moving closer to him. **

"**I guess," he said, feeling like the temperature in the room had just gone up. **

"**So the question is, do you want anything to change?"**

**Daniel just stared at her. He didn't know if he was ready for this conversation, if he could trust himself to be honest with her. **

"**Daniel?"**

"**Hmm?"**

**Vala sighed, rolling her eyes. "Never mind, Daniel," she said, moving back to the door. "I was obviously mistaken. You can forget we ever had this conversation if you like."**

**Daniel was confused. "What?"**

"**Well, obviously I thought there was something there, and there isn't," she confessed, holding the door open. "Now, if you don't mind, I have trashy magazines to read through."**

**Daniel got up from the desk with every intention of leaving the room, but stopped in front of Vala.**

"**There is … something," he said, turning to leave, but Vala stopped him this time. **

**Before he could comprehend what was happening, her lips were on his, pulling him into the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced. **

**He pulled back. "Vala…" he began, but she put a finger to his lips. **

"**I know," she said. **

**He gave her another confused look. "You never thought you'd get over your wife, but you're just getting to a point in your life where you think you can finally be with someone, and you never thought that someone would be me."**

**He nodded. **

"**I'm not asking for love, or marriage, or a lifetime of sex," she said, a little wickedly. "I'm asking you to kiss me."**

**He started to something, but she cut him off again. "Just kiss me, Daniel. We can figure the rest out later."**

**He did, and they did. **


End file.
